This invention has a plurality of uses, for example and without limitation, including detection of rough handling during product shipping and detection of vehicle impact from accidents. In the field of package handling it is often desired to know if a package has been subject to mishandling. That is, if the package has exceeded a certain shock level, such as by dropping, it may be an indication that the package contents may have been damaged. This situation is of particular concern especially if the contents are comprised of delicate electronics or instrumentation or any specialized equipment.
Various types of sensors are used to determine if a shock level has been exceeded. Visual sensors, which may be attached to a package, include glass vials filled with dye that will rupture when the shock level is exceeded, thereby displaying the dye, and indicating, for example, that the package has been dropped during handling. Another visual arrangement includes a ball and spring whereby the ball will become displaced if the shock level is exceeded. Such visual sensors will reveal that the shock level has been exceeded but are unable to display the direction of the shock or, at best, only display the shock from a limited number of directions.
Electronic sensors include well-known accelerometers, which record acceleration movement for later display. Such electronic sensors however require a power supply in order to record accelerations as well as a power supply to subsequently read out the recorded values.
In addition to placement on a package it is often desired to place one or more sensors inside a particular piece of equipment to see if it has been subject to rough use. A need therefore exists to provide a miniature sensor, which may be placed on or in a container and does not require any sort of power for recording a shock event. It is an object of the present invention to provide such sensor.